


If You Wanted a Hug...

by Frankengal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankengal/pseuds/Frankengal
Summary: There was a two panel comic I saw at one point, and that inspired this. In the comic Juleka was holding a Rose doll, and when Rose saw that, she jumped on Juleka to give her a big hug.I haven't been able to find it since, but if you know what I am talking about, please share the link in comments~
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	If You Wanted a Hug...

"A doll?" Marinette's eyes sparkled as she squealed happily at her tall friend. The gothic girl immediately shushed her and looked around despite their relatively private spot in the courtyard.

"Sorry!" Marinette lowered her voice. "A doll? As like, a present for her? Or!" She gasped. "I didn't miss her birthday, did I?"

"No, no, that's next month," Juleka reassured, patting Marinette's shoulder. She leaned forward to allow her hair to fall over her face. She began to fidget with her gloves, so Marinette waited patiently.

"It's just- You remember that doll you made for me a few years ago?" Juleka mumbled. When her friend nodded, she continued. "It's, you know, to keep that doll company?"

"That's adorable! Rose would love to see that!"

"No! No, I mean, it's just..."

Marinette grinned as she caught on to what her friend wanted to say, but couldn't articulate. She gave Juleka a hearty wink and a friendly elbow jab.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret!"

______________

Juleka hurried onto the Liberty, hardly sparing a wave as she passed Luka and her mother on the deck. She was down in her cabin with the privacy divider firmly closed before she threw her backpack in the direction of her bed.

She took a deep breath and walked over to it, wondering why she had chucked it across her room. She speculated it was a mixture of excitement and horror as she opened her bag. She pulled out the package Marinette had given to her after school. A nervous sweat was building up on her brow.

Juleka had specifically asked for a -small- doll. Something she could hide at any moment, something that certain visitors wouldn't see when they walked in without knocking...

The cloth bound package she held in her hand was almost as large as a standard pillow, and had barely fit in her bag. Marinette and Alya had grinned at her in an unsettling way before handing it over. Juleka had only enough time to hand over an envelope with the payment before running away.

In the privacy of her room, Juleka was hesitant to open it. She pulled at the bright white ribbon holding the bag closed, and let the pink cloth fall away.

A smile spread across her lips as she looked at the doll in her hands. The precise color of the blond hair, the detailing in the blue eyes, the style of the clothing... Juleka hugged the miniature Rose to herself, hiding her grin in its cloth shoulder. Marinette had gone an extra mile, and snuck some of Rose's perfume on the doll as well.

Juleka breathed in deeply, then held the doll out at arm's length. Her smile slipped as she finally noticed the -real- Rose Lavillant standing by the now-open privacy partition. With the girl in question standing in her room, Juleka could see just how exact the doll was, right down to the color of her lip gloss.

"Heeeeeyyyy...." juleka set the doll aside and gave Rose a nervous grin. "This, uh, it's not-"

"If you wanted a hug, you could just ask me."

Rose's voice was soft, amused, and full of fondness. It was the exact voice she used to encourage shy puppies to come to her. Juleka groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. She heard light footsteps heading her way, and felt the mattress dip down next to her.

Soft, warm arms circled Juleka's waist, and Rose pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, this is probably weird." Juleka mumbled, leaning into the hug. Rose snuggled into her more.

"It's actually really cute! But why did you get the doll? You know I'll always hug you!"

Juleka looked away sheepishly, her cheeks a deep pink. She pulled away from the hug, until only Rose's hand was left on her shoulder. Juleka mumbled something, and Rose leaned closer.

"Juleka, honey, I can't hear you."

"I SAID-" her voice dropped several decibels. "I got the doll to sleep with..."

Rose giggled, watching Juleka's face and neck turn a deep red. Rose leaned in closer so their torsos were pressed together.

"Juleka, like I said, I will always hug you. Or sleep with you."

Juleka turned to look at Rose in shock, before realizing Rose was too innocent to know what her words sounded like. Rose shrugged and nuzzled her nose against the lace on Juleka's shoulder.

"We can take a quick nap now, unless you prefer the doll."

The taller girl relaxed and leaned away to return the doll to its cloth bag to preserve the scent clinging to it.she left it by the bed before rearranging herself on the bed and gesturingfor Rise to follow her. The shorter girl pressed herself against Juleka's side and made a happy mewling noise.

There was still a question on Juleka's mind.

"Did- did you already know about tthis, or did you just find out?"

"I found out about it when Marinette stole my perfume."


End file.
